Between love and hate there is a thin line
by Sekata
Summary: Hello everyone! This is just a little (overly) dramatic Dino Cavallone x Reader story, with very slight hints of Hibari x Reader. Well I really suck at summaries, so.. just read.


_**Well check this out, my new story. It is Dino x Reader and a veeeery slight Hibari x Reader in there. I know I know Hibari is a bit OOC in there, but hey.. this guy should get more friendly!**_

_**Hibari: Hn. *holds tonfa on Authors throat* I should bite you to death for insulting my character in this stupid story, Herbivore.**_

_**Sekata: Calm down . And make the Disclaimer.**_

Hibari: Hn. This Herbivore doesn't own Reborn or us in any way and she don't own you Herbivore readers.

* * *

It was a love-hate relationship you and Dino shared. Everyone but you two noticed the sparks of attraction in the room lingering around the both of you. Though, it seemed you were too blind to notice this and so it happened that about every five minutes, you and Dino had a fight because one of you always provoked the other.

It was actually not even on purpose, at least from your part.. You hated your feelings for Dino. Yes, you cursed inwardly that you had fallen in love with the childish and clumsy fool who repeatedly made jokes at your expense, and who probably didn't even like you at all. Nevertheless, you loved it when you chased him around the room and threw him to the ground. You enjoyed his laughter when you lay on top of him and wanted to strangle him in a friendly manner. And you enjoyed it when he blinked at you after an argument and said, "You would be much prettier when you wouldn't always be that uptight."

That sentence usually raised your hope that Dino was perhaps not so averse of you, but he ruined those moments when he flicked your forehead as you blushed at his words and laughed softly with the words: "You really believe everything."

Seriously, you really did not know what to think of Dino and you slowly started to hate yourself for your schoolgirl feelings for this man.

Currently you and the group were in Tsuna's room and tried to relax. Everyone sat in a circle and played 'Truth or Dare', and questions like: "With whom of the present group are you in love with?" and "Kiss someone in this room" were taboo. It should simply be a neutral game night, without such moments.

Haru giggled after she used make-up to let Tsuna look like a little girl for her dare.

"Someone get a camera quickly , we need to record this!" Dino grinned and Tsuna went tomato red when he fumbled with his shirt, hoped that this day would be over soon.

"All right. So [Name]-san, Truth or Dare?" Haru asked you.

You thought for a moment. "Truth," you then said.

"Okay. So how do you imagine your dream wedding?"

You smiled and blushed slightly. You had to admit that you had dreamed about wearing a white wedding dress for years. Lately, you even had a certain man you could imagine as groom, but... Well, he probably thought different.

"Well, quite important – and I think every woman would agree – is a long white dress that fits just perfectly and in which I would look just great. I've always dreamed of getting married at night under the starry sky. The moon shines down on the altar and the lights around us light in the colours of love," while you explained you heard the girls say a dreamy "Aww" every now and then while the boys sat in silence. "And when my future husband lifts the veil and smiles gently at me, then I know that I have found my bliss and the rest would not really matter to me," you continued. There was a short time of silence, but then the boys broke out laughing. You looked perplexed at Dino, who was holding his stomach and wiped some laughing tears away.

"May I ask what's so funny, Cavallone?" you asked, slightly offended, because you really had only described your romantic side.

"Seriously [Name]-chan. Hell would freeze over before a man would be stupid enough to ruin his life and endure you for the rest of it," the blond Mafioso said, amused.

You paused briefly and tried to suppress some tears, it hurt you very much what he was saying. Now, you were also certain he didn't like you and felt sorry for every man who would ever fall for you. It was too much for you to handle.

As Dino continued to laugh, you got up and went to him. The next moment the sound of a slap echoed through the room and Dino took hold of his reddened cheek with shocked eyes. You were still holding your hand from the slap you had given him. Tears gathered in your eyes as you looked angrily at the blond male.

"I'd rather stay alone _forever_ than let my feelings get trampled! If you stay alone, you cann't be hurt!You're an idiot, Cavallone, I hate you!" you yelled at him and then stormed out of the room.

You didn't noticed it, but when you had said you hated him, Dinos eyes were shocked with hurt and he had clenched his free hand to a fist.

"[N-Name]-san!" Tsuna called after you, but was met with the front door slammed shut and it was clear that you wanted to be alone for now.

Dino didn't understand the current situation. Reborn sighed and kicked his former pupil on the head, making him fall forward.

"Well done, dumbass," said the Arcobaleno and adjusted his fedora.

Dino scratched his head. "Ano … I'd never thought that this would make her so angry. I thought she would be happy if I thought so..." murmured the blond Mafioso and Reborn kicked him again.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Dino asked, holding the back of his head.

"That you're such an idiot, or have you not yet noticed that she has feelings for you?" said Reborn and sipped on a cup of espresso.

Dino's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Never. We always argue and she always gives me cold glances."

Reborn smirked. "You have absolutely no clue about women. Tell him Haru," said the Italian hitman and everyone looked at Haru, who tilted her head.

"Well... Sometimes women behave repellent to the one they like, so he doesn't notice her feelings," she explained.

"And why would you do that " asked Tsuna , who simply had no idea of women either.

"Fear of rejection, or if you believe that you would never have a chance with him."

Dino looked down. That actually made sense.

"I need to find her," he then said. "Tsuna-nii and Chrome-chan, you know her well, don't you? Does she have any favourite places to which she withdraws?"

Chrome and Tsuna looked at each other.

"Well, in the park east of the school, she enjoys the view and feeds the ducks," Chrome said.

"I believe she is often on the roof of the school, where Hibari-san is also always staying. I think you should start looking for her there," Tsuna said.

"Thank you," said Dino and hurried out of the room.

Reborn smirked and then looked around at the others in the room. "Who wants to play Twister?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had actually driven you to the roof of Namimori Middle School. Here, you could switch off and relax, and the only person you would meet here would be Hibari, though he was not interested in small talk anyway.

As you opened the door to the roof, you didn't look around once for Hibari, because you already knew that he would always be here.

You kept quiet because he always took a nap around this time (well actually when was he not asleep?). So you were silent as you leaned against a wall and slumped down against it. With a soft sigh, you bent your legs and put your arms around them, your head resting in between.

"... Had a bad day, [Last Name]-san?" came a cool voice on the other side of the wall, Hibari Kyoya. It was probably the greatest compliment when he spoke to someone by name instead of his standard salutation "herbivore". But this time you were not in the mood to answer and crouched silently.

You only heard footsteps approaching. "Has this herbivore from Italy done something stupid again?" he asked, leaning against the wall directly next to you.

"I was stupid. Just so fucking stupid and naïve," you finally spoke.

"Well, insight is the first step to recovery." You looked up to Hibari and sighed. It was clear that he was not the right one when it came to pep talks.

"Mm, should I bite him to death?" the black-haired teen asked, and then took his tonfas out of his jacket, which casually over his shoulder.

"Better not. You would spoil only your stomach with him, and then I would feel bad feel," you replied and Hibari actually chuckled a bit. The first time in his life someone made him chuckle.

Then silence overcame you both for a short time. You had not noticed the rain clouds when you left Tsuna's House so emotionally upset. Only when you got the first drops on your head, you noticed the bad weather. Hibari looked up. "I'm off. You should also see that you're not soaked here, or else you'll catch a cold you and I get infected because you hang out here so permanently," Hibari said in his usual cold voice and you laughed quietly. That was the Hibari you knew.

"Don't worry, I'll leave soon. The rain just cleans my soul. Maybe then I'll be able to forget him finally," you said and sighed again.

"A herbivore who does not realize what he likes in you, is not worth of shedding any tears for," the black-haired man spoke suddenly.

You blinked, perplexed. "Unbelievable to hear something like that from your mouth..."

Hibari remained silent and you closed your eyes.

Then, you felt cloth fall over your head. When you opened your eyes again you saw Hibari without his jacket and the black cloth hanging down the side of your head.

"Don't forget to bring it back to me tomorrow. Dry and clean."

You smiled a little. " Of course, Kyoya-kun. And will you please remember to bring your old personality tomorrow. You're just really scarily friendly today."

"Mm," was the only response you received before Hibari disappeared.

You laughed just before you remembered again why you had come to school at this time. With a sigh, you snuggled into Hibaris jacket and tried to get free of your thoughts.

Why couldn't you just let go of unwanted feelings? Life would be so much easier if there was a button with which you could turn off certain feelings.

You stood up and walked a few steps forward, so you had a better view of the empty school yard. It looked deserted and sometimes you wished that it would look to the whole world like that.

"Maybe he is right... In my whole [Age] years of lifetime there was never a man who was interested in me... But my friends had boys on each finger. Maybe I am really that terrible, that no man would ever fall for me?" you thought out loud.

In the meantime Dino also reached the school building. He was drenched and shivering, but he didn't care. He ran up the stairs , stumbling a few times and of course had to start over again , but he managed to arrive on the roof eventually. Exhausted and bruised, he opened the door and saw you standing in Hibari's jacket and still overlooking the school yard in a trance.

"[Name]-chan..."

No reaction.

Dino sighed and walked up to you. Even at the risk that he would get slapped in the face again, he just put his arms around you from behind. This friendly act, was one that neither of you were used to. Of course, when you ran every now and fought and jostled each other, you fell in with slight embraces, but an intimate embrace was new.

You froze on spot as you felt the arms and the hot breath blew into your neck. "Cava~" you began, but Dino interrupted you.

"Please let me talk first [Name]-chan."

You closed your mouth and simply nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know why I always tell crap when we see each other. I really don't know," he said and put his head on your shoulder.

You were both perplexed and embarrassed by the sudden tenderness as you looked up to him "But Dino. You told the truth, didn't you? " you murmured.

Dino looked up and stroked your soaking wet hair out of your face. "No, I have not," he whispered before he turned you around so he could see your face.

"You know," Dino began and caressed your cheek, "I said that because I was pissed. You were talking about this other man, the idea that I would lose you to an idiot, you were much too good for that..."

You blinked. "You were angry and yet you laughed before?"

"Um, That was –" Dino said, blushing, and scratched the back of his head. "That actually had another reason."

Now you were curious. "And which one? " you asked him.

Dino just inhaled. "Just don't laugh at me and don't slap me again please. When you said how you walked in a white dress under the stars to the altar, I had … I had imagined that I was the one who waits for you there. "

Your eyes widened at this very statement. " Dino … please stop making fun of me," you muttered, and turned your head to the side. Dino put his hand under your chin and turned your head back.

"That's the truth. I thought it would be awesome, but even in my fantasy, I tend to be clumsy, so I imagined how I messed up our kiss as a married couple and then you had such a priceless facial expression that I had to laugh." he said smiling as he remembered this face of yours. "And I could slap myself that I said such crap. Actually I wanted to say: hell rather freezes over before I lose you to another man," he muttered, before he closed the distance to your face and kissed you gently.

The rain poured insistantly down on you two, but that did not seem to bother either of you. Your eyes were wide and you were frozen in your place for a moment. You had to process everything he said first, but then you relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back while you put your arms around his neck.

"Dino," you said breathlessly after he pulled away, snuggling into his chest. "I have to confess something too. As I talked about how my future broom lifts the veil and smiles at me … I had you in mind too," you whispered softly, but Dino understood anyway. His smile became very gentle and the embrace got firm, almost as if you would disappear just as soon as he released you.

"We're both idiots." Dino laughed and kissed you again. "For so long we hid our feelings and have told ourselves the other would never feel the same."

You smiled slightly and nodded. "However, I must say, it was nice to argue with you. I mean, it was a nice feeling to be on top or below you, because we are always fallling because of your clumsiness.

Dino grinned. "Oh [Name]-chan, [Name]-chan," he began and caressed your cheek. "That wasn't clumsiness. That was intention."

You blinked and remembered that Dino often landed between your breasts, in such crashes. A blush formed on your cheeks and you slapped him softly on the head.

"Sneaky guy," you just said and Dino smiled.

"I love you," he said.

Your smile became gentle and you kissed him on the cheek, before he kissed you passionately.

"I love you too, Dino."

END

Extended Ending:

"But in those wet clothes you'll catch a cold, you should get rid of them fast."

"Hey, hands off!"

"If you defiled my beautiful jacket, I'll bite you to death."

"K-Kyoya-kun, what are you doing here?"


End file.
